1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for removably attaching an item to a columnar member. More specifically, it pertains to apparatus suitable for removably attaching a boat seat to the upper end of a columnar member attached to the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of boats in use--work boats, fishing boats, pleasure boats, etc. Most of these boats are provided with some sort of seating. Many of them are provided with individual seats which may or may not be adjustable in some fashion. Some of the seats, particularly those in pleasure boats are cushioned and made of materials which should not be left exposed to the elements. Thus, the seat may be removably attached to the boat so that it can be attached to the boat when in use and removed when not in use.
On a modern-day pleasure bow rider boat, a pedestal may be permanently attached to the floor of the boat with a columnar member extending upwardly therefrom. A seat may then be provided with a socket-like member which engages the upper end of the columnar member to support the seat. The socket-like member is sometimes referred to as a spider and is usually manufactured separately from the seat. It includes a flange-like attachment portion for attachment to the underneath side of the seat and a socket portion for receiving the upper end of the columnar member. Some type of locking device may be provided so that when the columnar member and socket portion are fully engaged the seat may be rotated on the column to the position desired and then locked in place. In most recent designs, some type of bushing may be provided in the socket to provide bearing and anti-galling surfaces between the socket and the columnar member.